Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to near field communication (NFC) devices, including dynamic adjusting of one or more operating characteristics of the NFC devices utilizing a feedback based approach.
Related Art
The continued improvement of semiconductor fabrication processes has allowed manufacturers and designers to create a smaller and a more powerful electronic device. This smaller and more powerful electronic device is being integrated with near field communication (NFC) technology to facilitate the use of the electronic device in conducting daily transactions. Often times, the smaller and more powerful electronic device is integrated with a NFC device to provide the NFC technology. For example, instead of carrying numerous credit cards, the credit information provided by these credit cards can be loaded and stored onto a first NFC device to be used as needed. The first NFC device is simply tapped to a second NFC device, such as a credit card terminal, to relay the credit information to the second NFC device to complete a transaction. As another example, a first NFC device, such as a ticket writing system, may simply write ticket fare information onto a second NFC device instead of providing a paper ticket to a passenger. The passenger simply taps the second NFC device to a third NFC device to ride the bus or the train without using a traditional the paper ticket.
An NFC device can operate in an active load modulation (ALM) mode of operation or in a passive load modulation (PLM) mode of operation. When operating in the ALM mode of operation, a first NFC device generates a first carrier wave and couples the carrier wave onto a second NFC device via a first magnetic field. Optionally, the first carrier wave can be modulated with information to communicate the information to the second NFC device. In contrast, the first NFC device does not generate the first carrier wave when operating in the PLM mode of operation. Rather, a second carrier wave is generated by the second NFC device, which operates in the ALM mode of operation. The second carrier wave couples onto the first NFC device via a second magnetic field generated by the second NFC device. The first NFC device can optionally modulate the second carrier wave with information to communicate the information to the second NFC device.
Embodiments of the disclosure are described with reference to the accompanying, drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.